The Fallen One
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: When Kira gets a dream that Nicol is still alive, he immediately grabs Athrun, his lover in search of their friend. Its on that isolate planet where the secrets behind Nicol's 'death' is reviled. And... Athrun suddenly wants a three way? KiraxAthrunxNicol
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Fallen One  
**Chapter 1**: Prolouge

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, I don't own anything Gundam related (anime, manga or novels).

**Series**: Gundam SEED  
**Pairing**: Kira x Athrun x Nicol

**Summary**: When Kira gets a dream that Nicol is still alive, he immediately grabs Athrun, his lover in search of their friend. Its on that isolate planet where the secrets behind Nicol's 'death' is reviled. And... Athrun suddenly wants a three way?

**Domo **(thank you). And don't forget to enjoy reading it! It's just a poem for the first chapter so... You can skip it if you want, I think. I don't even remember how long ago it was that I wrote it.

* * *

Slit in half, a soldier falls  
Into the darkness, falling,  
Waiting for death to welcome him, arms wide open,  
A waiting embrace.

The sun was setting, his life, failing.  
He felt the darkness take him,  
No more pain, just the darkness.  
Then the light came.

Beautiful, healing light.  
Two options were given, a choice was made.  
For Life or for Light.  
To chose the Light meant death, to be an angel reborn.  
To chose Life meant living, but the price would be high.

Two options were given, a choice, made.  
He thought of friends: Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka.  
He thought of music, the melody of his piano resounding.  
Life meant fighting, pain, friends, his music.  
Light meant healing, utopia, no pain existed here.

With Options given, choices made,  
He Chose life, but the price had been high.  
No longer an angel, but a fallen, reborn.

One wing to fly, his life memories forgotten.  
Friends remembered, the piano played,  
Only those thoughts remained comfort him now.

Thrown from the darkness, thrown from the light.  
One injury healed, others reopened.  
What now was two, may now be one.  
Light had healed, darkness, hurt.  
Reality consumed him, the Fallen One.

One wing to fly, a fallen angel, reborn.  
His life memories forgotten, only friends and music remained.

On a beach, near the shore,  
Confusion shown, memories of dark and light forgotten.  
Lost. Alone. Broken.  
The Fallen One.

Days may pass, birds fly by.  
Fish look on, wonder what's wrong.  
The Fallen One.

Lost. Alone. Dying, again.

Dreams, dreams came every night.  
His chance to yell for help, in his dreams.  
Desperation. Death. Helplessness.  
Day spent in darkness, night spent in dreams.

Calling out to who would hear,  
Only two were unconsciously chosen,  
Two loves, unknowingly called.

Dreams more desperate, life now ending.  
Two were chosen, four would come.

To help the Fallen One,  
Meant three loves united, two renewed.  
To Fail to the Fallen One,  
Meant deaths to come, for loves to fail.

The Fallen One, a soldier reborn.  
Slit in half, but now as one.  
A destiny in question, two paths to be taken.

One wing to fly, life memories forgotten.  
Friends remembered, the Piano played.

Nicol, the Fallen One.

He waits.  
He waits for a destiny to be chosen, his life to save.  
He waits.

For loves to come, for friends to help.  
Unwillingly chosing the Fallen Ones destiny.  
Life. Death.

He waits.

* * *

**A/N**: A special thanks goes to Tara-chan (known here as **EgyptianAmunet**)! She is my official beta reader, and great supporter!! Thanks so much for all your support! Also, remember that I almost always work on reviews alone. So, if you want one of my stories to continue, you have review and let me know it! I tend not to post my stores if no one shows interest (that doesn't ean that I won't write the rest of it, I just might not post it!) Plus, I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep! So, let me know what you think. By the way, it takes time for me to post new chapters, so just be patient!

**Owari!**


	2. The Dream

**Title**: The Fallen One  
**Chapter 2**:The Dream

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, I don't own anything Gundam related (anime, manga or novels).

**Series**: Gundam SEED  
**Pairing**: Kira x Athrun x Nicol

**Summary**: When Kira gets a dream that Nicol is still alive, he immediately grabs Athrun, his lover in search of their friend. Its on that isolate planet where the secrets behind Nicol's 'death' is reviled. And... Athrun suddenly wants a three way?

* * *

"_Athrun, you and Kira honestly believe that their will be an end to this war someday, right?" Nicol asked hesitantly._

"_Nicol, there will be an end to this war. Wars like these do not go on forever, and as Gundam pilots, we're have to make sure of that." Athrun paused in his thinking. Something about Nicol was bothering him, something about his expression; it didn't seem right._

"_Nicol, is something wrong? You know you can't hide anything from us."_

_Nicol just stood in place, trying to avoid eye contact with Athrun. Nicol knew he had to tell Athrun eventually, but what would he think? Nicol was afraid of what Athrun's reaction might be and it showed on his usually calm features. Nervousness. _

"_Nicol," Athrun paused, moving closer to Nicol. "Nicol look at me."_

"_I can't, I'm scared."_

"_Of what? You're a strong person, Nicol, even if you don't show it. Please, tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Please, I­—"_

_Athrun stepped closer to Nicol, moving his hand towards Nicol's face and gently lifting his chin, just until he could see Nicol's amber brown eyes._

"_You can tell me anything you want, and I won't run away. I look into your eyes, Nicol, and I can see helplessness, distress, confusion. I know you're worried about the war, about death, right?"_

_Nicol smiled, backing away from Athrun._

'_He caught me,' Nicol thought._

"_So it is about death."_

"_Yes, it is. I'm just... worried about us, about the war. I was thinking, what if some of us don't make it out of the war alive? I want to be with you forever, Athrun! You and Kira! Forever... It's funny, ever since we became lovers; I've always had a dream for us, for after the war. I've always dreamed of a romantic vacation for us, for me, Kira and you, Athrun. I love both of you, and when this war is over, I want to visit Blitz Island. I know it sounds childish, but Blitz is a super romantic spot, and it's extremely peaceful. It's privetly owed, so we would be able to have the entire island to ourselves. Blitz was named after my Gundam, but, it's a tropical island. If we could go there, we could all become really close, and we wouldn't even have to worry about anyone finding out about our relationship. We all know Kira works hard to spend time with us, and no one even knows that he's in a relationship with us! I want to spend more time with you, with Kira... and... and we can even invite Deraka and Yzak to come along too! But... But I... I'm now sure I can..." Tears started to well up in his eyes, falling freely down the side of his face._

"_Nicol..."_

"_Athrun, I'm going to die in this war, before it will be over! Don't ask me how I know, I just do! I'm not going to be able to settle down with you and Kira after the war, or be able to spend time with you guys at Blitz Island on a super romantic after-war vacation! I'm so sorry, Athrun... I'm so sorry"_

_Nicol started shuddering, the tears taking over his body like a wave. He couldn't hold it back any more. Nicol slid to the floor, his knees buckling under the weight of his small body. He couldn't take it anymore. The death. The pain. His death._

"_Oh Nicol..."_

_Athrun quickly sat himself down next to Nicol, wrapping his strong arms around Nicol's shivering body. Gently, smoothly, Athrun began massaging Nicol's back with his right hand._

"_Nicol, you're not going anywhere. We will meet you on Blitz Island, after the war, okay?"_

"_But—"_

_Athrun pulled Nicol onto his lap, Nicol's head resting just below Athrun's left shoulder._

"_No 'buts' Nicol, you can't give up on us now! We love you, and nothing anyone can possibly do will change that. We would never intentionally hurt you, Nicol, and will be waiting for you on Blitz after the war. Will you meet us there?"_

"_But, Athrun, what if I die before then?"_

"_Nicol, if you die, then you'll just have to find a way back to us, ne? Now, will you promise to meet us on Blitz island?"_

_Nicol smiled at Athrun, looking up into his lovers eyes._

"_If you believe that I can make it to Blitz Island, then I can't disappoint you, right? I'll be there! I'll try my hardest not to die, for both you and Kira!"_

_Athrun smiled back._

"_Of course, we will wait for you no matter how long it takes. Never give up, Nicol; never give up. If you remember that, then nothing will be able to stand in your way. Not if you don't want it too. Understand?"_

"_Yes. I understand."_

_Nicol gave Athrun his mischievous smile._

"_And you know I love both you and Kira, right?"_

"_We never doubted your love for a second, Nicol. Nothing can make us do that. Just promise us, that you won't die, okay?"_

"_I'll do my best, for both of you, okay? But I don't want you guys to die, either, and nothing will stop me from accomplishing that mission first."_

"Athrun! Athrun, wake up!"

"Un, Ki... ra? What..." Athrun looked over the kind sized bed to find Kira sitting over him, holding him down.

"Athrun, you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

Kira got off Athrun and moved to lie back down. Gently placing his arm over Athrun's still heaving chest, he started again.

"It looked like you were having a heart attack in your sleep. You were thrashing and turning about; I was worried you might hurt yourself."

"It was... just that nightmare again."

"Again?"

"I've had that same dream over and over again ever since the war ended. Kira, I think it's time."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all your support! Also, remember that I almost always work on reviews alone. So, if you want one of my stories to continue, you have review and let me know it! I tend not to post my stores if no one shows interest (that doesn't mean that I won't write the rest of it, I just might not post it!) Plus, I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep! So, let me know what you think. By the way, it takes time for me to post new chapters, so just be patient!

**To My Reviewers**:

**To Romani** - Where did the idea that someone was cheating on someone? It's a three-some, so... they have a lot of fun in bed.

Nicol: Hey! Quit telling everyone about my personal life! And... reads first review who said I was cheating on Athrun and Kira?

Me: Well, now they know that no one in my fic cheats on anyone else. Right?

Nicol: Yep!

Me: Anyways...

**To Mistyeyes and Solo Maxwell-Yamato** - Thank you so much! Look, I finally updated! Yay for me!

Me: So, Nicol, what's it like in bed? I mean, It's you... Kira... and Athrun...

Athrun: Do we have to stay on this topic? I think it's getting uncomfortable in here...

Nicol: But Athrun, the people have a right to know.

Kira: I really don't think "the people" should be _that_ interested in our personal life.

Me: Well, I AM writing and Shonen Ai fic, and that DOES boader on Yaoi...

Kira: I guess you have a point...

**To Yzak**: I have to agree, any story w/Nicol makes me want to read it too. That's partly why I wrote this fic: To bring poor Nicol back to life! I was both sad/angry that he died, so I wanted to do something about it.

Nicol: Hey, Kira, Athrun, do you think we should mention that Yzak and Deerka sometimes join us in...

Yzak: Hey! Don't bring me and Deerka into this! The last thing we need is for the whole world to know that we all...

Deerka: To late...

**Owari**!


	3. From Script to Screen

**Title**: The Fallen One  
**Chapter 3**: From Script to Screen

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai, I don't own the series (manga or anime).

**Series**: Gundam SEED  
**Pairing**: Kira x Athrun x Nicol (3 ways rock)

**Summary**: The remaining four pilots go on a vacation on deserted tropical island, a beach house included. Lately their dreams seem to tell them that Nicol needs their help. If Nicol died, how could he possibly be alive? After warAU.

Notes: Um.... If the rest of the chapters don't relate to the first two you can blame me later... I'm having a hard time with this one, since I want to finish it but I'm not really into the Gundam Seed fandom anymore. Anyways, if the chapter seems confusing don't worry. It's one of those things that will clear up in the later chapters.

Oh well... I guess I should tell you now. It's confusing enough as it is - but the things that are happening to Nicol as SO FAR just in his head. Must be a weird coma-induced dream sequence. I say this, because I'm not going the supernatural route from here on out. I'm 'grounding' my story, so to speak so he's not quite a fallen angel. xP Doesn't mean I won't reference it though. I'm also not confidet (at all, in any way) of trying to write Yzak and Dearka into the story like I originally planned.

Haha. I'm also regretting the title of my story (slightly). Enough with my ranting! Please read and enjoy. Seriously though, if you review now, it'll get my little butt in gear to actually finish it (since that is my goal for like, this month). Finish all my old fics (oh the horror...)

* * *

[Nicol's Memories]

After the explosion, I don't remember anything at all. Kira's sword struck my Gundam, ripping it apart but after that… nothing. But I can feel something isn't right, because I'm still here. I can still think and rewind my memories to play them over and over again. Something happened to me; I remember the feeling of being at peace but it's not anything I can recall anymore. That feeling, I can only remember it, it was so wonderful… I wonder, even now, just why I chose to leave that calming place.

Yet… when my memories return to Kira and Athrun I don't wonder anymore. I'm calling out to Kira, I can feel him nearby. In his dreams, I try and reach out only to be left wondering if it was in vain. I think I talked to him. It's a wonder, really, why I'm not angry. I think, if you asked me right now, I would say that it doesn't matter. Only, if I were returned to normal I'm not sure I could forgive him so easily. The person who killed me, who took me away from this world only to later beg to return; if love is so strong, maybe it can return be from my current state of death.

It's been so long now that I wonder if anyone is coming for me. On the other hand, certain memories of mine are returning while others are slowly fading. My past is vanishing from view, so I wonder if I will even remember Kira or Athrun when I see them. I hope so, all the better if I don't remember what Kira did to me.

I'm excited now. I can start to feel my body, even slightly; that subtle tingling sensation. If there is ever an afterlife, I know I found it because that is how I got to this point. How I can return, I chose to fall. Mother, is what my mentor was called; she gave me a warning before I left. I can't seem to forget it but I cannot regret my own actions now, it's too late. I don't think I can ever return to that place where Mother lived and if so, it really does make me sad. For a fallen child, if not saved will yield to a place-like hell. I… don't want to be tormented for eternity which is why I place my hopes on Kira alone.

xxx

On an unknown planet, isolated save for a few solitary tribes held the key to Nicol's survival. The boy felt water rush over his body and he couldn't help but wonder if some of that slick wetness might be blood. The world was dark, but he could still hear and speak. The hot sand beneath him grew cold, an apparent opposite from the burning hot sensation that seem to encase him. It was probably high noon if this place had any sort of night at all. Scattered memories left him wondering where and why he had come to this place. Probably an accident or an injury while swimming or boating perhaps.

The hot sun faded in and out as his consciousness seemed to hover near a breaking point. All the time, unbearably hot and to add to that, he couldn't move. At this point, Nicol wasn't that sure he really _wanted_ to try moving either. Nicol let out a sudden scream of pain as his body was lifted into the air; unbearable spikes of pain coursing throughout his system. He wanted to cry, in fact, he probably was since he could feel the warmth from the body carrying him. He felt the words that person wanted to say, if feelings could be physically passed on from on to another, he felt "I love you" and immediately calmed down. It was hard, the pain and the unknown made him panic but that wordless voice, that's what kept bringing him back from the darkness.

Whoever it was, they refused to let him give up, and Nicol couldn't help but think, "Yeah, I'm okay with that."

xxx

Athrun slapped Kira's hand away from his shoulder, giving his lover an icy stare. "Don't fucking kid me, you know why I'm angry – it's not necessarily at you, but right now I don't want to see your face." Another attempt at apologizing my Kira had only led to a further outburst, "Kira, dammit! Just- Just get the hell away from me right now."

"Fine," Kira shouted back. "Fine, I know, I know. It's warm, so I'll sleep outside tonight."

As Kira left, Athrun's eyes couldn't help but follow the man as he started the walk back from their cabin. Only a sigh left his lips now, wanting nothing more than sitting by the ocean. This planet only had a few hours for night, as the sky held two suns that rarely left the sky. The words 'outside' kept running across his mind, and wondered why Kira just didn't choose to sleep on the couch instead. It was a two story cabin, although the only room upstairs was the master bedroom. The floor level bedroom was where Nicol was staying, and other then the bathroom, the rest of the kitchen and living room area was set in a huge open area.

The sand wasn't that hot, but right now only the smaller sun was in the sky. Night would fall in a couple hours, before both suns were back upon the sky. Athrun picked up some rocks, absentmindedly throwing them into the ocean. Their argument started not long after they rescued Nicol from the beach. The cascade of emotions withheld until now were starting to show themselves, and all the deep, dark thoughts were seeping into the back of the mind. Those volatile thoughts were just waiting for a chance of expression in a more than unfriendly manner. Athrun shook his head, letting out a noise of frustration. Being angry at Kira now didn't really make sense, since they had, he thought, gotten over that while morning Nicol's death.

When Kira had announced that Nicol was still alive, Athrun's enjoyment over that was sincere, but the secret he held about his friend was, inevitably, going to escape one way or another. At the end of the day, he was beginning to wonder which of them would be hurting the worst. Kira, whom had struck down Nicol with his own sword – or Athrun, for hiding the fact that he, knew all along Nicol was still alive. Regardless, he headed back to the cabin as the sun finally set down beyond the horizon. Save for the stars in the sky, the rest was pure darkness. Most nights spent on this planet meant the moon was a rare occurrence. He wasn't sure why, but neither did he really care.

Kira watched the sun set from the back patio of the cabin. A well placed lawn chair and a blanket meant that sleeping outside wasn't that bad in the end. Athrun had yelled at him earlier, though he wasn't sure exactly why. Everyone knew the stakes in a war, and they had been on opposite sides. That didn't mean Kira didn't care or regret what he did however, a war was a war. Everyone did things they want to forget or ignore and pretend never happened. At that time, he wasn't ready to completely defect, love or no lover for his enemy lover. However, it was Athrun that seemed to be more upset with that fact now than before.

While Kira was more than thankful that his actions against Nicol ended in a somewhat happier ending then first intended, having to spend a lifetime making up for his actions during the war, in the end, would still not be enough. Kira himself was more forward thinking at this moment then his lover, Athrun, though in his opinion that was more because he wasn't as obsessed with the past, so to speak. He didn't want to dwell on things that happened in the past, for they would never change and only through his future actions could he even hope to redeem himself in not only his own eyes, but those of his friends and family.

Whatever the case, the passive night air, combined with the ever slightly warm breeze led him to sleep before he could reflect over anything else. "Nicol…"


End file.
